


Rutting Like Rabbits in The Springtime

by CardboarianNights



Series: AU Pregverse [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'helpless' reader, Aftercare, Anonymous Sex, Breeding Kink, Casual Sex, Cis!Female Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glory Hole, Hnnngg, Menstrual Sex, No Blood Play, PIV, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Squirting, also there's not a lot of references to blood, bath house, condom use, doggy-style, enthusiastic safe sex, he'll breed you like a rabbit in the spring, like your toes can't reach the ground, old stallion 76 still has it, please don't let the condom use tag turn you away, promise of more sex to come?, respectable places to have consensual sex with strangers, riding an old man's hand, safe sex, sex with your ass stick outside of a wall, stand alone fic, teasing the old man to get him to cum, this shit is still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Periods are a fucking bitch.You decide to drag yourself to a safe, accredited facility to work off your menstrual cramps with good, old-fashioned sex.Luck would have it that an older, silver-haired stud is just as interested in anonymous wall sex as you are.





	Rutting Like Rabbits in The Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to vent my frustration with having a heavy period after several months of not having to deal with that cramping shit. There is no blood play in this and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out.
> 
> This is an AU of the 'Soldier and Me Pregverse' series but is still included because it still touches on similar themes. You don't have to read the previous stuff to enjoy this one.
> 
> Warning: Female anatomy words are used to describe sexual organs like 'vagina', 'pussy', and so on. 
> 
> Please be mindful of your mental health, even if its just reading filthy porn.

It would feel so good having your needs taken care of in a safe environment.

Your body was cramping hard from your period, even with mild pain relief pills taking off some of the edge to your heavy cycle. The long, dull pain washing over your womb and making you feel absolutely miserable. You spent the first day in bed taking numerous power naps to stave off the effects, letting your body work it through the best it could with the medicine to save your strength.

You ventured out to the local ‘fulfillment’ clinic in your region a day later, signing in and getting checked out by one of the doctors to make sure you were healthy. It was a bit of a bummer that you would be placed in a separate area for ovulating folks but it was for your safety and everyone else who wanted to assist each other in a safe place. 

You followed the nurse in medical scrubs through the hallway after you changed out of your clothing in the locker room, wearing the bikini you brought with you since swimwear was a requirement to traverse the establishment. Sure, you would be getting naked and fucking with someone but that was only in the designated rooms for such activities, as per requirement by law. 

No one wanted to see that shit outside of the ‘playrooms’.

No one.

Before entering the room to the ‘bath house-themed’ suite, the nurse turned to you and gave you the general run down of the rules for this area.

“Condoms must be worn at all time on male phalluses, including toys. Dental dams, lubricants, and condoms are provided in the temperature-controlled boxes. If you feel like someone is making you uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to call one of our medical staff in the room over.” She explained confidently with a smile.

You nodded your head at that before looking sheepishly at the nurse. “Erm, any other tips you can offer?”

The nurse hummed as she brought a hand up to tap on her chin idly before looking back at you with a serious expression on her face. “Seriously. DO not be afraid to say ‘no’ or think you will be banned for ‘ruining the atmosphere’ if someone is too aggressive or breaks the condom rule. That’s all I can really say.” She offered helpfully, making you feel relieved that the establishment really took care of its clients and worked to keep things safe. “Any other questions?”

You smiled and shook your head. “No, that will be all. Thank you.” You replied, thanking the woman once more as she opened the door for you.

“Towels and cleaning equipment are to the left, Ma’am. Please enjoy!” The nurse remarked before letting the door close behind you after you entered.

The warm steam of the bathhouse beyond the entrance area was enjoyable as you checked out the place. There were several plastic tables and chairs where people were chatting in their swimwear, likely looking for partners to take into the bath area beyond the thin curtain veil or kink negotiating. Another set of long tables to the left had stacks of fluffy, folded towels, a basket with feminine hygiene products, and clear, pump bottles filled with the cleaner that the nurse talked about earlier. You moved off to the side as an older man approached the door to leave with a content look on his face, while an equally pleased, nude woman approached the table to your left with a one piece in her hand to collect a tampon. 

You felt your cheeks flush as you looked away, giving the woman her privacy to insert it before you stepped over to the curtain to take a peek into the baths to occupy yourself.

There was several baths spread out across the room, some occupied with couples, or even groups, indulging in various sexual activities. Thankfully, there were jets in the baths to keep the hot water circulating, along with the body-safe chemicals used to keep the water sanitary. You stepped out onto the tile floor beyond the veil, watching as a staff member pushed a mop across the tiles to clean up the area around one of the empty baths, keeping thoughts of ovulation to a minimum regardless if this area was specifically tailored to make clean ups easier. 

Your eyes honed in on another part of the bath halls by the back as you made your way towards them, the sounds of blissful sexual relief heavy in the air around you. There were booths set up along the back wall with holes of various sizes for anonymous sex - Glory holes big enough for male phalluses or ones where people’s lower halves would stick out as they laid on a bench. Both men and women were making use of the full body glory holes, staff members posted on both sides to make sure condoms and dental dams were being used to protect everyone's health.

You felt your aching womb and cunt throb in arousal as you watched an older, silver-haired man with the body of an olympic athlete eye the occupied full body glory holes beside you and watch people pleasure each other in fascination. Only three stalls were dedicated to the full body glory holes and all three were taken, in both ways, meaning you would have to wait your turn for your chance to lay in them. The colored signs above the ‘traditional’ glory hole booths, however, indicated that two of them could be occupied if you were interested in sucking some dick. Your displeasure in the other booths being occupied didn’t miss the gentleman next to you as he struck up a conversation.

“Came here thinking the ‘full booty’ booths would be empty too?” He remarked with a grumble. His husky voice going straight to your cunt as you chuckled nervously in response, not used to a hot guy on this caliber striking up conversation with you.

Shit. You were only here cause you HAD to be put here. People actually come in here for other reasons like that? Wait. Of course they do! There wouldn’t be guys in here if that wasn’t the case! It should be fine to admit that you were only in here cause you were ovulating. The staff HAD to have informed this guy of that fact before he came in here with how though they were!

You took a deep breath before letting it out slowly to calm yourself down. 

“I’m ovulating, but, yeah, I-I kind of wanted to use the booth too.” You admitted nervously before feeling a reassuring pat on your shoulder from the handsome man.

The blue-eyed man grunted in acknowledgement before you both watched a woman get up from where she was kneed behind a male, ‘booty’ booth occupant’s legs, and toss a dental dam into one of the trash can. The occupant’s legs sagging in satisfaction to the point where the tips of his toes almost reached the ground, cum splattered over the foam-lined circle that cushioned and concealed the other half of the person’s body on the other side of the booth. Apparently the woman was pretty damn good at rimming if the man’s body language had anything to say about the quality of her voluntary service.

“Nice.” You felt yourself say with a smirk on your lips, glancing at the man beside you for his reaction and found him looking over in the direction the woman went off to. 

Your enthusiasm dropped a bit as you figured that maybe he was in here solely for easier access to getting serviced like that then servicing the women ovulating here. Right, he did say that he came in here for ‘easier’ access to the booths…

The spraying of a bottle brought your attention back to the booth as you saw it now unoccupied, a staff member cleaning it up as a man came around the partition with a flagging member. The look of satisfaction on his face had you envious but curious enough now, after seeing the demonstration with your own eyes. You waited until the staff member finished wiping down the foam padding and the surface of the bench before going around to the back of the booths. All of them red for ‘occupied’ except for three, one of them being the ‘booty’ booth you were eager to try out.

With a warm flush on your cheeks, you stepped up to pull the door open, peeking in to make sure no one else was in there before going in fully and locking the door behind you. The makeshift booth was as big as a small changing room in a clothing store mall outlet as you eyed the bare surroundings. Your flip flops tapped against the tile floor as you walked over to grab a sanitation wipe from the dispenser on the cheap wooden wall to wipe off the metal chair beside the bench before tossing it into the provided waste bin. With the chair clean, you pushed off your flip flops before getting to work on stripping down, setting each piece of your bikini on the seat.

Your eyes then honed in on the padded bench and foam-lined hole that led out to the rest of the bath house. You could feel your cunt throb achingly at the thought of someone, like that woman before, anonymously putting their mouth on you to help you through your period. How horny you felt at the thought of a random person sexually stimulating you without knowing what you looked like and only because they found your pussy appealing to fuck. You shuddered in excitement as you went over to the bench, taking a seat on it before slowly laying down, pushing one foot out through the hole after the other until your pussy was completely exposed on the other side. Your ass rested on the edge of the bench but was still well supported as you laid back fully on the bench, unable to see past the foam outside. 

Was anyone waiting for you to get setup or were you just going to lay there for a while until someone got interested in the obviously menstruating woman exposing herself without a care?

You grew nervous that perhaps no one would be interested until you felt a hand gently tap the top of your thigh, making you jolt in recoil for a moment. A heavily muffled chuckle could be heard coming from the direction of the foam-lined hole in response. Was someone squatting down next to it to talk to you?

“Pretty jumpy there, Rabbit.” The husky, familiar voice teased playfully as you felt your face flush in embarrassment from the nickname you just earned.

“You were suppose to knock!” You yelled indignantly, remembering how the pornos for glory holes. That earned you an impressed wolf whistle from the other side of the foam.

“Oh? You’re not as new to this as I thought?” The silver-haired stranger from earlier continued, your body tensing up reflexively when you felt the calloused tips of his fingers brush up and down the top of your right thigh idly. 

You nipped down hard on your lip, hating the way your body was proving the man right in that you weren’t as confident as you tried to make yourself seem about the whole thing. It was humiliating to think that you were arguing with a hot guy that seemed interested in possibly fucking you but couldn’t shake the idea he was now just fucking around with your head. 

Even worse, your body found his teasing to be ridiculously hot in the most embarrassing ways…

You steeled yourself for a moment before letting yourself continue to chastise him. “Are you just going to tease me or fuck me?!” You intelligently shot back at him, feeling your skin grow redder in embarrassment from the tips of your ears down the the tops of your shoulders. Thank god he couldn’t see you on the other side of the partition or you would REALLY be in for a mocking by the older, hotter stud.

The man clicked his tongue at that, letting his evil, teasing hand slide downwards towards the middle of your thigh before giving it a VERY firm squeeze with his whole hand. Your pussy squeezed hard in response as you felt your mouth fall open to let out a surprised gasp at his strength. Those earlier, gentle touches hid a very strong grip that had you rolling your back into an arch in anticipation of that kind of pressure mercilessly toying with your clit and thrusting into your cunt as punishment.

“I don’t think you deserve something so nice for being a brat.” He purred dangerously. “Roll over on your stomach so I can fuck you in a way that comes naturally to you, Rabbit.”

You swallowed hard at the way he confirmed his interest in wanting to fuck you. The hot image of such a stallion shoving you over in a field and rawing you from behind going straight to your pussy as you muffled your needy whimper by nipping down firmly on your lower lip. Your walls fluttering at the thought of him filling you with his cum over and over until his seed had taken root inside of you. The number of days that he would force your eager body and mind to submit to his need to rut into your cunt and make you come over and over, even if it was only secondary to his own needs.

It was incredibly selfish to push that barbaric image on a stranger you just met but, good lord, did it have you wet and wanting the dick he hid in his blue swim trunks.

You complied with his demand, slowly rolling over as to not knock the foam-lining off the hole, feeling your toes barely reach the floor. It was kind of hot feeling your toes struggle for purchase on the warm tile floor, knowing that the handsome, silver fox would have you even more helpless to his whims. A muffled chuckle at your struggle had you rubbing your thighs together heatedly, knowing he was enjoying the show.

A firm palm pressed against your hip, massaging the thick flesh in reassuring, slow circles as if to ground you; That he would take care of you in your exposed state. You let out a shaky sigh of relief as your folded your arms in front of you on the bench, resting your chin on your forearms to allow yourself to relax for a brief moment.

“I’ll be right back, Rabbit.” The man informed you warmly, giving your hip a light pat before the warmth of his palm pulled away.

You opened your eyes at that, pushing your upper body up with your forearms to look behind you reflexively. You wanted to watch the man as he moved about the room and make sure he was indeed going to return before only seeing a cheap, wooden wall obstructing your vision. A needy whimper left your lips as you mourned his departure, hoping he could somehow hear your protests through the moans and slaps of skin-on-skin filled the room in the distance as other couplings continued. 

Your stomach twisted in worry as you hoped he wasn’t playing a game to get you into a more compromised position before running off to meet with that other woman from before. You gripped the mat under you with your hand, anxious that someone else would just wordlessly start toying with your body instead of the man who was actively communicating with you, even though it was unnecessary for anonymous sex. The satisfaction of being fucked by such a filthy-mouthed stud had you praying that no one else would take advantage of his temporary leave. Your body wanting to make the cocky man cum multiple times to have enough ammunition to knock him down a few pegs before possibly offering to continue this session in a place that you wouldn’t have to worry about the condom-enforcement rule…

“I’m back, Rabbit.”

The stranger’s husky voice sent a pleasant thrill through your body as you found yourself relieved at his reappearance on the other side of the wall. His voice still as playful and sensual as before as you heard something metal get set down on the other side of the wall. Perhaps a chair?

“What did you bring over?” You asked.

“Just a chair, a few towels, gloves, lubricant, and condoms.” He replied simply before pausing. “You allergic to latex? I probably should have asked.”

Now you really were smiling from his thoughtfulness. Who would have thought mister ‘i’m going to fuck you like a dog’ would be so considerate? Maybe there was more to this guy than you originally thought.

“No. Thank you for asking though.” You added, letting him know that you were pleased and earning a quite grunt in acknowledgement. 

The iconic snap of a glove band beyond the foam-lining made your stomach do a summersault in surprise. He had to have purposely kneeled down by the hole and snapped it hard for you to be able to make it out amongst all the sexual noise of pleasure acting as the backdrop to your session. The silver-haired stud WANTED you to know he put the thing on and that had you wiggling your ass in response as your toes struggled for purchase. You could slide yourself further down to get a grip on the floor tiles but you felt a large, gloved-covered hand slip boldly between your thighs and firmly cup your cunt without penetrating it.

Sparks shot down the length of your spine to your shuddering pussy at being suddenly man-handled in such an erotic manner, your toes thrashing against the tiles they could barely brush up against in response. A loud gasp left your lips and was quickly followed by a shaky breath as you tried to get your bearings once more. This guy knew exactly what he was doing and what responses he wanted from your body as he chuckled smugly on the other side of the hole.

“So sensitive… Are you that eager to be bred, Rabbit?” He asked, sounding a bit hesitant as he tried to experimentally turn up the dirty talk with you.

You used your forearms on the bench to push yourself back more into his large, warm hand, eager for more direct touches to your aching cunt. 

“P-Please…!” You found yourself whining, your eyelid half-lidded as you did your best to awkwardly grind your filthy heat into his palm. “Fuck me like a r-rabbit…!”

You felt your hips buck as he rewarded your response by pulling the heel of his palm upwards, allowing his long, covered fingers to brush teasingly between your labia flaps, barely parting them before grasping them firmly and giving them a squeeze. The grope firm enough to exert light pressure indirectly against your aching clitoris, making you suckle down hard on your lower lip from the insufficient stimulation. 

You needed more. 

Your knees raised up to gain some manner of leverage against the cheap wooden wall, allowing you to lift yourself up, just barely, before they slipped back down uselessly. A firm smack to your asscheek from the stranger’s free hand drew a surprised yelp from your lips, your toes, again, reflexively seeking the tile for purchase to satisfy your instinctual need to ground yourself.

He chuckled teasingly at your response. “You squirm an awful lot.”

Humiliation drove you to huff in offense of his obvious observation. “‘Like a rabbit’, right?”

That seemed to knock a peg off as he responded by letting out a husky growl. He flicked his curled, middle finger through your labia to brush against your pussy’s opening then continuing forward to brush against the less-sensitive line of nerves that lined under your urethra upwards to your clitoris. You shuddered visibly at the multiple sensations he gave to you at once, your pussy clenching around nothing at the teasing brush, especially when he decided to just lazily stroke his middle finger back and forth in the same route before. His finger never did more than barely catch on your vaginal opening before it made its way upwards to trace the nerves that led to your aching clit without ever getting close enough to tease a direct touch.

“Do you not want to be fucked like a rabbit in the springtime?” The stranger asked innocently, bringing up the steamy saying to reference the many, many times rabbits would breed in the spring time to procreate as aggressively as their species normally does. 

It made you tense up eagerly as your eyes clenched shut at how horny his gravelly voice and the implication of his sexy body fucking you multiple times made you wetter for his dick. Your nipples were hard and sensitive as you reached under yourself with one hand to grope your breast, the image of your belly swelling from your aggressive couplings making you twist your nipple between your thumb and index finger teasingly to give it some form of relief.

“I-Is that what…- what you want…?” You whimpered weakly as your mind slipped easily into the pleasant haze that had you relaxing all your thoughts in favor of being pleasured. “To fill a strange woman’s cunt over and ov-over like an insatiable hare?”

The strangled growl that answered in response had your cunt throbbing. Your body eager for a barbaric breeding session with the silver-haired man that wanted ravage your body and make many beautiful babies grow in your womb. The fictional shame making your body hot as you imagined the accusing stares of your relatives as they watch your stomach swell, knowing full well that you whored yourself out to a stranger until a baby finally was produced. 

His index finger pushed into your tight cunt, drawing an audible sharp breath from the man on the other side as he slowly pulled the digit in and out of you. Your toes curling at the sensation as your legs could do nothing but hang barely inches off from the floor. 

“You have no idea, Rabbit...” He growled before adding another digit to move in and out of your vagina to torment you further. 

It felt so good to be stretched by such large fingers by a hot stud. Your finger just wouldn’t be enough after he was done showing you what an experienced, and eager to please, man could do to you. Sure, you would make due again with toys and such but nothing could compare to this, at the moment.

“Then fuck me and give me your number afterwards…!” You found yourself deliriously proposing as he continued to work you on his big fingers. A third one was added shortly afterwards and it had you whining from how good the stretch felt, especially when his finger tips started to actively prob your walls for your g-spot. You sharply gasped in response, your eyes widening as they finally brushed over your nerve bundle, making the finger pause before they backed up slowly to feel for the spot again. “T…! T-There…! You whimpered when he finally found it and squeezed down hard on your nipple when he tapped his fingers against the spot repeatedly to get you to squirm and thrash your legs helplessly.

The torment ended when he pulled his gloved-covered fingers out, making you press the side of your face down against the bench to let out a disappointed whine as he left your hole unfilled. Your fingers still squeezing and kneading your nipple to bring yourself some form of relief even though it was not what you wanted. 

You weren’t left hanging for long as you felt something big push through to part your labia before it slid right on through your vaginal opening. 

Your free hand quickly went to grasp the edge of the bench as you felt something large fill and stretch your walls slowly as it entered your hot, tight pussy. Your mouth parted into an ‘o’ as you let out a strangled gasp in surprise at how good it felt - Not expecting him to push his penis right in without at least making you beg after how mean he has been to you until now.

A hot, masculine groan was muffled on the other side of the wood, definitely not as clear as before when he was talking to you through the foam-lined hole to communicate. A pair of large palms grasped your hips as you felt the pleasant stretch penetrate deeper into your throbbing pussy. His fingers gripped you firmly as he eased himself back out, your toes continuing to brush helplessly against the warm tile floor from how much you wanted to push back against his huge, wrapped up dick. 

You gasped and let out keen whines from your lips as your upper body could not find purchase the way it wanted to from the lack of leverage from your feet. Your hand releasing your breast to search for purchase on the edge of the bench you laid on and clutched it tightly in your grasp, trying to get enough leverage to move your hips but unable to do so in a satisfactory manner. You were completely left to the whims of your silver-haired stud as you pressed the side of your face back against the bench, eyelids snapping shut tightly as you could only bait him with the squeeze of your walls around his prick and your needy pleads being heard above the others in the bath house.

He continued to slowly fill you and then pull out to the tip over and over, his own moans making you wetter as you could only imagine how amazing that handsome face of his looked when in throes of pleasure. Would his brows crinkle as he felt how tight your pussy could squeeze him as he worked himself deeper into your vagina? His mouth open to pant as he did everything in the book to not humiliate himself by cumming prematurely from how hard you got him worked up before?

It wasn’t fair…!

A needy whimper left your lips as you imagine how hot he looked, his dick finally sliding in to the hilt as you felt his pelvis crowd up against your ass. The strangled gasps and pants from the stranger making your walls flutter around his stilled prick as he let you adjust and feel how big he was inside of you.

God, the guy sounded so good making his enjoyment of the warm up between you both so loud and manly with how he panted. He wasn’t afraid to express himself loud enough so you could clearly make out his moans in the bath house and that confidence went straight to your pussy to squeeze him firmly in approval. The response from you prompted him to slowly pull out, your whines following as your walls relaxed around nothing until he was just at the tip before pushing himself back in to fill you once more. You threw your head back and let out a strangled gasp at that, gripping the edges of the bench tightly as you rewarded him by squeezing yourself around his dick three times tightly to draw a hot moan from the man’s lips.

He pulled back out and thrusted in, gradually speeding up the intervals so there was less time where he was idle within you now that your pussy was sufficiently stretched and slicked up for more eager thrusts. His growls on the other side of the wall making you shudder as he thrusted himself into you fully where his pelvis was beginning to make lewd slapping noises as it connected with your plump ass. 

Was this what it was like to be one of those women in the glory hole pornos?

To have hot studs eager to fuck you when there was no face to put to the body?

Men that could be just as hot as the silvered-haired fox pounding into you from behind while you got off on knowing that your ass was too good to not blow a load into?

You pressed your forehead into the the padding of the bench as the images and fantasies made you even more of a needy whore desperate for this stranger’s cum. Your body starting to sweat little bead as they rolled down your back while he continued to pace you both closer to your orgasms. 

“Ah…! NnnHH- ! O-OH! Mm! MM!” You moaned and whimpered, no longer feeling shy of letting him know how much you loved being dogged from behind. The heat coiling in your cunt as he continued to fuck you like the horny rabbit you were.

“MmPH- ! Oh…! Ooooo! S-So go- ! H-Harder please- !”

You felt his fingers dig in more to grasp your hip before he started railing into you with rapid thrusts- Low, strangled growls sending more heat to your wet, tight cunt as he responded eagerly. Your own gasps and pants mixing together into a delirious mess as you could now clearly feel his thick, heavy balls smacking up against your thigh while he rutted into you on the other side of the wood. 

It would probably be easy for a guy like him to deliver on getting you knocked up if he was this easily worked up by having doggy-style with a stranger at a ‘booty’ booth.

The thought had you clutching the edges of the bench as you cursed your inability to push back against him and drive you right into your orgasm, without or without him coming along for the ride.

“Fuck me…!” You demanded the older man, your toes brushing and slipping whenever they tried to get traction on the floor as he continued to pound you from behind.

“Uh…! Hnng -! W-What do you think- !? oh FUCK...!” He barked back at you in heated frustration on the other side of the wall before he choked on his words when you intentionally squeezed down hard on his prick when he thrusted in to punish him. “S-Shit -! Haa -! Ngh…!” The silver-haired fox stumbled over his words and it had you a whimpering mess in response as your body found it stupidly sexy that you were able to do such a thing to an experienced, older man.

“Please…!” You begged between ever delirious pant. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease -!!

You were just babbling incomprehensibly at this point as the bench had a small layer of sweat under your body from how close you were to the point of cumming after breaking him like that.

“Ooh- ! I -! Please…! Oh! UnNNF- !!”

If you beg enough will it be enough to throw you over the hot, white edge you were straddling?

Your mind was hyper focused on the blaze you wanted so desperately to reach that you found yourself saying everything and anything just to get the stranger to pound harder into you. 

To give you the hot orgasm your aching body deserved to feel as it continued to punish you for not being filled with a man’s hot seed inside of you.

“It’s n-not fair -!!” You practically sobbed, tears filling the corners of your eyes as the wet slapping of your horny bodies continued to fill the air. Your erect nipples brushing against the padded bench with each thrust inside of you as your body moved forward and back while he pulled you back on his dick the best he could. “I -! I just want to c-cum-!” You gasped. “B-But you’re s-so mean to me…!!” Your eyes snapped shut tightly as the tears rolled down your cheeks. 

You were SO, SO close!

It was right there and, yet, your mind was convinced that your older stud continued to play games with you!

Making you whine and cry for your orgasm before he would give you the relief you desperately desired.

The strangled snarls on the other side of the wall were all the warning you were given before the silver-haired fox dialed it up to eleven as he rawed you. The wood wall shaking between you as he drove his pelvis relentlessly hard into you to the point where your ass and the back of your thighs were definitely going to be lightly bruised after this was all over. You absolutely couldn’t care less as you buried your forehead hard into the bench pad, clenching the edges with your hands to hold on for dear life as you finally came crashing down hard on him. 

“Ah- ! FUCK! ShitshitshitSHIT! Oh GOD- !!” You cried out as your cunt convulsed hard, squirting relentlessly as you exerted yourself with every rapid and deep thrust he made into you. You were at the blinding mercy of your own orgasm as your walls contracted and you couldn’t find any position that would help relieve you while he continued on.

“...Rabbit -!!” He repeated like a prayer as he was pulled down helplessly with you. “Rabbitrabbitrabbit- !!” Harsh, telling grunts followed as he continued to pound into you, cumming hard into the condom as he groaned, your mind too far gone into the white, warm haze to register anymore than your pet name coming from his lips on the other side of the partition.

Your chest heaved as your body quivered from how close you were to overstimulation from that whole ordeal. You collapsed like a wet noodle as your arms now dangled over the bench, your muscles working to relax from how tightly strained you were from grasping the bench so hard. The haze beautiful working over your exhausted body as you let yourself fall limp on the other side of the wall too, legs uselessly hanging while the distant beating against your ass finally came to a slow halt. 

You felt so loose and content from orgasming that hard, that you didn’t notice when the stranger pulled himself out of you, nor when a female staff member unlocked the door to come in and check up on you. You were grateful when she laid a large towel over your back, and helped pull your useless body to the booth side, taking care not to touch your breasts during the whole thing. She helped you sit up and let you rest your head against her shoulder for a few moments to let you recover from any sudden vertigo you might have experienced. 

“You okay, Ma’am?” The woman asked, and you nodded your head, still pleasantly dazed as you pulled the towel around you for warmth and modesty.

“Oooh yeah. I needed that.” You shamelessly confessed with a pleased smile on your lips. The woman chuckled at that and stood nearby as you collected your bikini pieces and flip flops before joining her by the door. You followed her out of the booth, noticing how slowly she walked beside you as you both came around the back of the booths. She was probably making sure you wouldn’t fall or something since you were pretty tired after that fantastic fuck.

“Let me get you some water, Ma’am.” The woman cheerfully spoke before walking away, your head still pretty fuzzy, in the best way, before you felt a hand press gently against your lower back on the towel covering your body.

You hummed in blissful contentment as you let yourself be led to an unoccupied, steaming jacuzzi built into the floor. The water looked absolutely heavenly to soak in as jets circulated the hot water with a long stream of bubbles under the surface. 

“Feels good as it looks. I promise.” A familiar husky voice chuckled playfully from next to you. “You can go in with the towel here. No one is going to care, Rabbit.” He added helpfully before you watched the sweat-covered man in blue swimtrunks, who fucked you mercilessly not even five minutes ago, step down into the hot tub.

Your mind didn’t really connect the dots that this wasn’t some dream you were having until he turned around to sit and you saw the reddish stain that covered his lower abdomen, most of it covered by his swim trunks. Your face heated up in embarrassment as you realized you squirted all over him and made that mess as he sunk down into the water with a content groan. He didn’t even hold it against you for not telling him that you squirt when vaginally stimulated, especially when you were menstruating. 

Hell, he was inviting you into the hot tub WITH him even after that fuck up on your part!

A water bottle was held out for you, thankfully diverting your attention to the helpful staff member as she returned like she promised. 

“Thank you.” You sheepishly thanked the woman, pulling the towel a bit tighter around your body as you watched her set it down next to the edge of the hot tub near the stranger.

“You’re more than welcome! You can drink the water while you soak in the tub.” She explained before glancing down at the older man who was relaxing back against with his eyes closed in the tub. “Would you like some water, Sir?”

The blue-eyed man opened his eyes a bit to glance over at the staff member next to you before shaking his head. “Maybe in a bit. Thanks.” He answered simply, the woman not minding his brush off as she stepped away and back to her post with a smile. 

“Let us know if you need anything!”

You waved back at her with a smile. “I will. Thanks!” Your turned your attention back to the man in the tub, noticing that his eyes were closed once more as the hot, bubbly water came up to his collarbone. That meant that the bench he was reclining on wasn’t too deep, right?

You carefully stepped into the water after setting down your bikini pieces on top of your flip flops by the edge of the hot tub. Your body tingled at the heat before quickly adjust as you wadded through the water to turn and sit beside the older man with a respectable amount of space between you two. The towel was easy to affix in place after you wrapped it tighter around your body and then rolled down the top to makeshift a band that had it secure above your breasts. You followed suit with the stranger and laid back so your head was resting against the edge of the hot tub, letting your eyes close as you let hot water help you unwind.

Comfortable silence filled the air between you two as other couples continued to fuck and moan in the background. It was kind of funny when you thought about it like that…

An older man and a young woman just relaxing in a hot tub together after fucking like rabbits in heat not even ten feet away in one of the ‘booty’ booths.

The silence was broken after a few moments as you heard and felt the water shift beside you. You cracked open one eye to watch the muscular man pull one arm behind his head to hold it in a stretch as he let out a groan. 

You felt the words leave your lips before you could even think about it. “Not used to dealing with needy rabbits, Sir?”

You tensed up at before watching the man open his blue eyes and look over at you as he switched up to hold his other arm behind his head for a stretch. “Doesn’t sound as bad you make it seem but I’m definitely not as spry as I once was.” He joked lightly, making you feel a bit relieved that he wasn’t offended by you bringing up the nickname he gave you in the heat of the moment. After he was done with his stretch he let both of his arms slip back into the water, sighing contently as he let his eyes close once more.

“I thought you did well.” You added with a small smile after grabbing your cold water bottle and twisting the top off, taking a sip before the devious older man reached up to take the bottle from your hand before you could put the cap back on. Your pussy throbbed in renewed interest as you watched the man take his own sip of the cool, refreshing water, watching his adam’s apple bob prominently as he swallowed before passing the bottle back to you with a knowing grin.

“You’re still up for getting my number, right?” He winked teasingly, making your face flush up as you remembered hearing yourself beg for it while he fucked you ‘anonymously’.

You found yourself swallowing hard at that before bringing the bottle once more to your lips to drink down a large gulp. You put the cap back on the bottle and quickly put it back on the edge of the hot tub before turning to face the older man with firm resolve.

“Make me cum one more time and I’ll give you my answer.”

The silver-haired fox grinned dangerously in response, his blue eyes promising much before he pulled you over so you were straddling one of his knees. His hand placed firmly on your covered hip as he let you lean back against his shoulder. 

“Affirmative.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... Anyone curious as to what Soldier has planned to win Rabbit/Reader over...? ;)
> 
> Leave a review please!


End file.
